


A Treat For Everyone

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: Every year on Halloween, Timothée sees his neighbor, Armie, trick or treating with his daughter in similar or complementary outfits. He hopes that this year Halloween will have a treat for all of them; that Armie will finally ask him out.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 68
Kudos: 145





	A Treat For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, just fluff and mutual infatuation. Look at that, I can do other things than porn :') Happy Halloween everyone, stay safe! ♥

Timmy whistled a happy tune as he poured out a bag of candy into a pumpkin shaped bowl. It was getting dark outside and he knew that the first kids would start ringing his doorbell in a matter of minutes. He had already turned on the Halloween decoration lights. His beautiful home glowed in bright pink, orange and yellow. There were small light bulbs all the way across the edge of his roof, he had hung up a pink glowing ghost above the front door and a similar glowing spider above his garage. He had put bright orange lights in his rose bushes and his doorstep was decorated with pumpkins and fake spiders. Timmy loved Halloween, but he also loved to be a little extravagant, so the pink was just an added advantage. 

He placed the bowl of candy by the door and waited by the window in the living room for the first sign of people on the streets. If he had to be honest, he would have to admit that he wasn’t doing this just for the kids. Every year on Halloween, his neighbor from across the street would go out on a trick or treat route with his little girl. When she had been younger, they had worn the same outfits and Timmy had always thought that it looked adorable. As soon as the girl had old enough to walk her route, they had started with bear costumes and the little girl had looked totally adorable, waddling like a tiny teddy bear. Eventually, she had grown out of wearing the same outfit as her father and they had started to wear complimentary outfits, the last one being Flynn Ryder and Rapunzel. Timmy was curious about what they were going to look like today.

He was also kind of curious if this may be the day that Armie would finally find the guts to ask him out. They had been engaging in small talk and throwing each other flirtatious smiles for the longest time. Timmy had no idea if the man was actually gay, but he was single and it was definitely worth a shot to try. Armie was pain strikingly handsome and very smart, from what Timmy had figured from their conversations up until now. On top of that, he was also incredibly caring and never went anywhere without his daughter. Harper was a very polite, well-educated little girl and she always looked pretty with her shoulder length, blonde bob - bangs tied back with a bow - and her cute, self-selected dresses. 

So yeah, Timmy had tried a bit harder today. He was wearing a slightly sheer, black top with long sleeves. His black jeans were just a tad too tight, showing off his long legs and tiny hips. He had complimented his outfit with a few delicate necklaces and a pair of ankle high boots. His hair was hanging casually over his forehead, worked into perfect curls with a little bit of product and he had sprayed on his favorite cologne, wanting to impress Armie’s ever sense. He was sick of being the only one with a fluttery stomach and anxiety sweat under his armpits every time they talked. He wanted Armie to notice him and be so stunned by his appearance that the man couldn’t do much else but to ask him out on a date.

Timmy’s face lit up when he noticed the first lantern lights, as people started to stroll down the street. He loved seeing all the creative outfits and the bored parents behind their kids, who probably couldn’t wait for this day to be over. There were only a few exceptions every year, only a handful of people who actually participated and dressed up with their children and those people were saints, if you asked him. It just screamed dedication to him and he couldn’t wait to hand out his carefully sought out candy.

When the doorbell rang he skipped into the hallway and opened the door, carrying the bowl on his arm. A boy who couldn’t be more than ten years old stood on his doorstep, dressed as Frankenstein. He carried a handmade lantern and a pumpkin shaped bag. 

“Trick or treat!” the boy yelled and Timmy smiled a toothy smile. The woman behind the boy forced a smile onto her face, but he could see that she was not feeling this holiday. It made him want to be extra nice to the boy and he grinned mischievously.

“Oh my God, I almost thought you were the real Frankenstein! Your outfit looks awesome, dude,” he said, putting his hand on his heart as if the boy had actually scared him. “Here, take two.” He held out the bowl for him and the boy giggled.

“Woah, cool! Thank you, sir!” he exclaimed, picking two pieces of candy from the bowl before he dropped them in his bag and waved as he walked away from the door. Timmy waved back and smiled in satisfaction when he noticed that the boy’s mother looked extra irritated. She deserved the sugar high that kid was going to experience.

The next few children who walked up to his front door were all similarly dressed as vampires and Timmy could feel his stomach roll happily. He dressed up as a vampire his last year of trick or treating and it was one of his fondest memories. He could admit now that he may have been a little too old to dress up and collect candy that could have easily gone to kids who deserved it more, but he had had so much fun with his friends. On top of that, he had also received his first kiss that night. He remembered being stunned by the feeling of Macy Brooks’ lips on his. After that day, he had been confused about kissing for two years. He couldn’t figure out why everyone bragged about it and why it was supposed to feel special. That was, of course, until he kissed Aron Mason after soccer practice. Kissing a boy opened up a whole new world for him in which kissing did feel special and _awesome._

“Trick or treat, mister Tim!” Timmy jumped a little, being pulled from his trip down memory lane by the kids on his doorstep. They were giggling and he recognized them as the quintuplets from down the street. Their ever so enthusiastic parents followed them closely, the mother carrying five plastic bags and Timmy gave her a friendly nod. With five kids of the same age he could totally understand why they both looked a little weary, but they never failed to celebrate any of the holidays with their kids and that is what counted. 

“You all look so scary! Are you guys having fun?” he asked, crouching down with the bowl in his hands.

“Yeah!” the three girls and two boys shouted simultaneously and it caused Timmy to chuckle quietly.

“Here, come grab some candy.” He held out the bowl and watched as they all took their turn in finding something that they liked. After shouting a loud ‘thank you’, the kids and their parents were on their way to the next house and he watched them go for a minute, enjoying the vibe that radiated from the decorations and high pitched screams from down the road.

“Trick or treat, dear neighbor.”

Timmy’s head whipped around as the low, gravelly voice reached his ears and he could feel himself blush in an instant. Armie grinned slyly where he stood with his hand on Harper’s shoulder. The girl jumped up and down in excitement. She was carrying a brightly lit lantern in the shape of a spider and she held it out for Timmy to see.

“Trick or treat!” the five year old sing-sang, still hopping from her one leg onto the other. Timmy smiled brightly and looked her up and down, thinking to himself that she didn’t look all that festive, clad in a white button-up shirt, a black skirt and white stockings. She was wearing black rimmed glasses and her blonde strands were pulled up into two pigtails. 

It was only when his eyes fell on Armie’s costume that he could place what they were supposed to be. Armie was clad from neck to toe in a skintight, spandex Superman suit, complete with a red cape and the logo on his chest. His hair was slicked back and his face was clean shaven. Timmy preferred the stubble Armie usually sported, but he couldn’t deny that Armie’s smooth face made him look handsome. _Mouth-wateringly handsome,_ Timmy thought, as he took in the sight of the prominently visible muscle mass of the man. His chest was perfectly sculpted, his arms broad and his stomach flat, his abs a strong contrast in the suit. Timmy had always admired Armie’s form from a distance and being able to see every bump, ridge and vein on the man’s entire torso now, had him realizing that if he ever were to see Armie naked, it would probably kill him. He swallowed thickly and forced his smile back up.

“Well, aren’t you a beautiful little Lois Lane,” he said, crouching down in front of Harper. “You’re definitely way prettier than she is.”

Harper giggled and looked up at her father, a light flush on her cheeks.

“I told you,” he merely said, proudly grinning down at his daughter. 

“I really like your spider, mister Tim,” Harper said, turning back to Timmy and pointing up at the wall above his garage. 

“Oh, you do? Thank you, sweetie,” he answered with a smile, rising back up again.

“She’s been talking about it all week,” Armie chuckled, absentmindedly twirling one of her pigtails around his fingers. “She asked me if we could get one as well.”

Timmy noticed that the man’s gaze lingered on his face for a few seconds, before it wandered down and slid over the entire length of his body. When their eyes met again, Armie blushed and bit his lip to hide the obvious grin that was threatening to break out on his face. _Victory._

“Well, you know what?” he said, leaning in to the girl as if he was going to share a secret with her. “When Halloween is over, I will bring it by and you can have it for next year,” he promised her while he held out the bowl of candy. She jumped up and down again and laughed happily.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she said, quickly picking out a piece of candy. 

“You’re too kind, you don’t have to do that,” Armie told him, opening the plastic bag he was carrying, so that Harper could drop her piece of candy into it.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Timmy said. “She’s a good kid, I don’t mind.”

Armie smiled brightly at him, his straight, white teeth almost glowing in the pink lights above them. He scratched the back of his neck and smoothed a hand down over his spandex covered chest. Timmy had to swallow down a happy sigh. The man really was gorgeous. All he wanted to do was step forward and kiss him right on his perfectly shaped lips, but he knew that was inappropriate and he was way too shy to ever take such initiative. It’s why he had been waiting so long for Armie to make a move, but as he watched the man take a step back, he realized that he was going to have to wait for a while longer. It didn’t look promising.

“Dad, there’s a real life scarecrow over there, come on!” Harper shrieked, pointing to the yard belonging to Timmy’s next door neighbors. Armie smiled one last time and awkwardly scratched at his non-existent beard, before he went after his daughter. Timmy closed his eyes, leaned back against the doorframe and finally released that sigh he was holding back, wondering if he should just give up.

He was about to close the door and wait in the living room for more kids to arrive, when he felt someone grab onto his shoulder and he looked up, slightly startled. Before he realized what was happening, Armie leaned in, placed a gentle hand on his waist and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Please, go out with me,” he whispered, casting Timmy a hopeful stare. The younger man smiled and bit his lip, trying to hold back a way too girly giggle.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said, stroking Armie’s bicep with the hand that wasn’t holding the bowl of candy. “I’d love to.”

“Friday? Seven-ish?” Armie suggested, his eyes sparkling.

“Perfect,” Timmy nodded, giving Armie’s arm a last squeeze, before he let go of him. As much as he wanted to cling to the man for all he was worth, there were a lot of children on the streets and he still wanted to set a good example.

“Dad! Scarecrow!”

Armie chuckled and gestured over to where his daughter was impatiently waiting for him on the sidewalk.

“I should go. I’ll see you Friday,” he said, walking away from the door in a backwards step. Timmy smiled and wiggled his fingers at him, receiving a joyful laugh from Armie, before the man took off, following his daughter in her search for more candy.

Timmy sighed again and eventually released that girly giggle anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think ♥


End file.
